


"We Are Not Fucking In The Corn Maze"

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Corn - Freeform, Established Relationship, Gabriel has an autumn kink, Halloween, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: They fuck in the corn maze





	"We Are Not Fucking In The Corn Maze"

**Author's Note:**

> I blame several people

After five years of friendship, three years of which were a hesitant “it’s something but why name it if we’re fine with how it is”, and one and a half years of “this is my boyfriend, I love him very much”, Jack finally was driving Gabe down the dusty old road leading away from Bloomington and towards the Morrison farm. The rented old truck was similar enough to the rusty thing Jack had driven in his teenage years that it put him in a strangely giddy mood, as if he wasn’t in his mid twenties and in a serious relationship, but rather about to introduce his first crush to his parents.

His fingers squeezed on the rough wheel occasionally, lips twitching in a pleased smile each time he glanced towards where Gabe was watching the fields they drove past. Gabe was dressed in a hoodie, along with the old scarf Jack had gifted him once he realized that Gabe owned nothing weather appropriate for fall north of Nevada.

They had gotten a week off, and somehow Jack had felt like asking Gabriel to come spend it at his childhood home, see his family’s farm, meet his parents… He had really wanted it, just as much as he thought Gabe would probably say no. To his surprise, Gabe had said yes though, and now they were on their way to spend a few days there.

The closer they got, the more nervous Gabriel seemed to get. It was barely noticeable, and Jack only spotted the signs because he knew Gabriel better than anyone else. It was so unlike the great confident Reyes to be nervous about something as basic as meeting his boyfriend’s parents, but weirdly enough it pleased Jack a little. Gabriel wanting to make a good impression badly enough to worry about it, meant he cared about this, and Jack promised himself to make it up to him somehow.

“We’re on our land now,” Jack said when he noticed the familiar fields and fences. It was still a bit until they’d reach the farmhouse, and Gabriel hummed to acknowledge he’d heard.

There were a few smaller barns the truck passed before the farmhouse itself finally came into view. It was small, with a nice porch and large windows overlooking the land around them. Light already burned in them, and Jack knew his parents must have seen the truck approach as well.

He parked the truck next to his father’s yellow painted one, turned off the engine and slid out to take a deep breath of familiar smelling air. It was cold, and though it was early evening, already the sky was dark pink.

They took their bags out of the car and Jack led Gabriel towards the porch. By then the door was opening and loud barking greeted them as Jack’s father stepped out to meet them, the family dog trying to dash past him excitedly.

John Morrison greeted them warmly, briefly giving Jack an one armed hug before stepping up to Gabriel to look him up and down and offering a firm handshake. He had spoken to Gabriel on the phone before, and Jack had told him all about Gabe quite soon after actually making things between them official, but knowing his dad, John would remain slightly gruff around Gabe just for the principle of the thing.

Benny, the now slightly elderly mutt had no such qualms, jumping between the humans, unsure whether he wanted to greet the familiar one or inspect the new one first. His tail hit against Jack’s knee as Benny decided to finally sniff at Gabe’s hand and then licked it thoroughly. The sight of Gabe cracking the first proper smile since they had entered the property entranced Jack so much that he nearly stumbled over their suitcase.

“Had any trouble on the drive?” John asked, and Jack shook his head with a smile.

“Good. Drop your stuff just here, Gracie just finished dinner and it’s gonna get cold.”

Doing as he said Jack and Gabe left their bags in the hallway, and Gabe followed the Morrisons into the kitchen, glancing around at the rustic interior of the farm.

“Mom!” Jack called as soon as he saw his mother set the last of the plates on the table.

She was quite a bit shorter than him, her cheek pressing against his chest as she came to hug her son.

“Such good timing, Jack! Come on, come on, lets eat. You must be Gabriel! Come here, I want you to eat as much as you like, John’s been getting out all the ‘guest of honour’ recipes.”

Gabriel looked a little startled as he was pushed towards the table immediately, greeted by a tiny table with mismatched chairs and various dishes. He pulled his beanie off his head quickly, glancing at Jack for support or cues and not getting any.

Grace sat down once she had made sure that her son and Gabriel took a seat as well. She kept smiling as she glanced from one to the other as John started piling food on everyone’s plate, completely ignoring Gabriel’s attempt to help or protest the amount.

As soon as everyone’s plates were full Jack tucked in, moaning happily as he got to eat his mother’s cooking again. Gabriel threw him a hesitant look before starting to eat as well, still a little stiff around Jack’s parents. As if sensing this Grace turned to him with the sweetest smile, as if to compensate for John’s natural gruff nature.

“Don’t be shy around us, Gabriel. You’re practically family now, right. Why don’t you tell me about what your plans for your vacation are? There’s surely some places Jack told you about that you want to see.”

“Uh-“ Gabe froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. “There aren’t any?”

Grace scoffed and threw her son a look.

“Really? Don’t you have anything planned?”

Jack startled a little, mouth full. He tried to shrug but his mother already waved him off.

“Fine then. I’ll tell him about anything worth seeing.”

Grace took over the conversation then, chatting easily with Gabriel and getting him to warm up a little. Jack kept out of the conversation as much as he could in favour of stuffing his face with actually good food, and John only threw a comment in when absolutely necessary.

When the meal was over the sun had already set, and Gabriel had fully relaxed around Jack’s mother, complimenting her on her cooking over and over.

“Oh hush, one might think you’re trying to steal the position of the favourite son with all your compliments,” Grace waved him off.

“Mom!” Jack managed to protest weakly. “I always tell you you’re the best cook!”

“I know, sweetie.”

She reached over to pinch Jack’s cheek like she hadn’t done since he was a little kid, the gleam in her eye revealing how she probably couldn’t wait to tease her son as much as possible in front of Gabriel.

The half hidden smile on Gabe’s face made Jack groan, but he let his mother do as she wished. He’d missed her.

John fetched some tea after clearing the table to let Grace chat to the two men some more. It wasn’t anything fancy, but Jack felt peace settle over him as he watched his mother talk to his boyfriend so easily. Once the drinks were done John got up again, offering to help the two carry their bags up to the third floor where Jack’s room was.

“Don’t worry, Dad, we’ll manage.”

“Yeah… I cleaned up there a bit, just the dust and so on, you’ll be fine there,” John replied, and Grace nodded.

“It’s late, get yourself settled and then you can enjoy your vacation starting tomorrow.”

It took Jack and Gabe only one trip to carry their stuff upstairs, though the narrow stairs made it a little hard to drag the suitcase. Jack’s room and a small bathroom were right under the roof, and the ceiling was only inches away from their heads.

The room wasn’t very special really, bookshelves and a small desk stood along the walls where the ceiling allowed, and Jack’s old bed was shoved under the window in the slanted roof. It was quite comfortable, and he was glad the bed would be enough for two sharing it a few days. Gabriel looked a little lost, and he busied himself with reading the titles of Jack’s old book collection as Jack put their bags away.

A few warm clothes were laid out on the bed, socks and scarfs and an old blue cardigan that one of Jack’s aunts had knitted many many years ago. He pulled it on, ignoring Gabriel’s wrinkled nose as he spotted it.

“That’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen on you,” he commented.

Jack shrugged.

“Do you like it here?” he asked, weirdly relieved when Gabe nodded.

“It’s really nice. I can imagine you growing up here and turning out the way you did.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Want me to show you the farm?”

Gabriel turned to look at him, then looked out of the window where it was fully dark now, with a few clouds on an otherwise clear night sky.

“Now?”

“Sure, why not? I know my way around here well enough and it’s nice at night.”

Gabe shrugged and agreed, so they both carefully made their way down the narrow stairs Jack had always kind of disliked. When they reached the second floor they ran into John, already wearing his pyjamas.

“You going out?” he asked.

“Just gonna show Gabe the farm.”

John nodded, turning towards the master bedroom.

“Do that. We’ll be asleep then.”

Jack didn’t wait for his father to disappear, pulling Gabe along instead. He was used to his parents letting him do whatever and whenever since he’d turned fifteen, deciding that Jack knew the farm well enough not to break his neck if he ran around at night.

It was colder now and Gabriel turned up his nose at it as they walked, but refused when Jack offered to hand him the ugly cardigan.

“No way in hell am I wearing this,” he scoffed as Jack tried to be a gentleman about it, pointedly dropping his arms to stop hugging himself.

They walked a little past the barn, past the pretty carved pumpkins that sat on the benches. Noticing Gabe’s glance Jack started to explain.

“Some farms round here hold little parties or workshops and all that stuff. Drop your kids off and they get taught how to carve pumpkins or make decorations or work on a farm in a fun way and all that. Makes the kids in the area happy and sells some veggies.”

Gabe inspected the pumpkins for a bit, poking at the small turned off lamps that replaced candles for safety.

“We can carve some tomorrow if you want, Mom always makes us soup from the innards.”

“You can carve pumpkins?” Gabe asked, an excited gleam in his eye.

“Course. What else is there to do on a dull October afternoon?”

Jack rummaged in his pocket for a bit before finding the small remote for the decorations. With a few slides of the screen the barn and fence near them flared to life, painting the world in an eerie but warm orange glow as every single light started flickering to imitate real fire. Well-hidden fairy lights in bat shape and fake torches set the mood nicely, and Gabe couldn’t hide the impressed grunt at the view.

“Nice,” he nodded, looking around to take everything in.

Jack glanced towards the farmhouse, seeing no lights in the windows and deciding that his parents wouldn’t mind if he kept the decorations on, already asleep. Finally Gabriel dropped the tough act, leaning against Jack’s side and watching everything with a quiet glee that Jack had been sure was reserved for children during Christmas.

“Come on then, there’s more.”

He wrapped an arm around Gabe’s waist, squeezing his side just shy of the spot he knew his boyfriend to be ticklish at. It just proved how much the farm’s silly spooky decorations entranced Gabe when he failed to ram an elbow into Jack’s stomach for that.

They walked further out towards the field, Jack explaining where things usually were set up. It was too early for most of it to be around yet, but he told Gabe about spraying some parts of the barn with fake spider webs as a child, and scarecrows some of the kids liked to make. He promised Gabe to take him out next night to roast some marshmallows over a fire with scary stories, and started listing all the things they could do on their own that weren’t too in the way of relaxing on their rare vacation.

After a while Gabriel’s arm wrapped around Jack’s waist as well, pushing closer to him, leaning against him in more than just a disguised attempt to stay warm. It was kind of romantic really, and Jack did his best to go on describing his home without just staring at Gabe’s face happily.

“It’s kind of not that interesting to me anymore,” Jack told Gabe as they reached the fields that were now empty after harvest. “But I suppose anything would excite you. Let's see… There’s the hayloft, we can take a walk in the forest but that’s a bit away from here, and maybe I can lead you through the corn maze if you want that.”

If Jack’s arm hadn’t been wrapped around Gabe tightly he wouldn’t have noticed him stopping in his tracks.

He was forced to a halt by the hold they had on each other, and glanced back at Gabe questioningly.

“Something the matter?”

“You have a corn maze?”

The tone of Gabriel’s voice was strange; his eyes were near comically wide as he stared at Jack intensely.

“Of course we do?” Jack answered with a laugh, raising his eyebrow. “You’re the one who’s always joking about how I’m from a corn farm. What did you think we do with the dried plants? It’s convenient to do fun stuff with.”

Gabriel looked around, squinting.

“I’ve always _wanted_ to get lost in a corn maze you know? Just never had the chance to even see one.”

“Well, I can show you?”

Jack pointed towards the field in question, where dried cornstalks stood taller than him. There were electric lanterns in there, illuminating the paths just enough to give it a nice atmosphere and help prevent people from running into each other.

He took Gabriel’s hand in his and led him to the entrance, smiling at how happy he looked. Nobody would ever believe the shit that the infamous Gabriel Reyes got excited about.

“Must disappoint you though, you can’t get lost in there really, it’s only one path winding all over the place anyway.”

Gabriel let out a rough laugh.

“There’s other things I’d love to do in a corn maze if you’re leading me.”

It took Jack a moment to register what that tone meant. This time it was his turn to stop dead in his tracks, staring at his boyfriend with an open mouth.

“Gabe…”

Gabe looked back at him, raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

“Jackie.”

“You’re better not be implying what I think-“

The narrowed eyes and a bitten lip made sure that Jack knew this wasn’t a joke.”

“Gabriel! You’re not seriously suggesting we _fuck_ in the corn maze?”

“You said it, not me.”

Jack went stiff when Gabriel’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and Gabe planted a teasing kiss on his nose.

“Gabriel Reyes! I’m not doing this. We are not fucking in the corn maze!”

“Oho, full name is it? Can I expect something especially nice for that occasion?”

“I am _serious_ , I’m _not_ fucking you on my parents’ property!” Jack hissed out between gritted teeth, his shoulders and back tense at the mere thought.

He glanced towards the main farmhouse again, fearful as if either of his parents would be able to see what was going on this far away from them.

Gabriel’s body shifted against his, warm and deliciously squirmy. Soft lips ghosted over Jack’s cheeks in soft kisses as Gabe’s hands kneaded at his tense shoulders.

“Come on, it’s not like we never had outdoor sex before.”

“That wasn’t on my parents’ land though! What the hell Gabe?”

Gabriel threw him a shrewd look.

“Are you telling me you dragged me on a five day long vacations with the intention to leave me hanging without ever once enjoying a nice fuck?”

“I didn’t say that-“

“Cause the way I see it, it’s either you taking me to have sex in the most romantic place any guy ever dragged me to-“

Jack scoffed at the words, relaxing at the joke.

“-or we fuck in your bedroom, on your old bed. And trust me sunshine, if that thing is as creaky as it looks the entire house will hear the slightest shift.”

Jack opened his mouth to reply, closed it, frowned. His bed _was_ old and creaky, something that had never bothered him as he didn’t tend to toss and turn in bed anyway. If he wanted to take Gabe in there, though…

Gabriel poked at Jack’s chest, pushing against the firm muscle with his eyes narrowed in a smile.

“So how about it farm boy, you’re gonna fuck me in the corn or no?”

Jack took a deep breath, closed his eyes and steeled himself. He had told himself he’d learn to say no to those dark eyes and that soft smile on even softer lips. One day, when he didn’t have heat pooling in his stomach at the thought of them.

He grabbed Gabe’s hand with a curt nod and dragged him into the maze.

They didn’t get very far, only a few turned corners in and Gabriel tugged his hand out of Jack’s hold, immediately shoving them under Jack’s shirt to grope at his back as he kissed him hungrily. His face looked like fire in the dim orange glow, and Jack hoped it would hide his furious blush.

This was a god damn corn maze, and here he was, letting his boyfriend tongue fuck him with needy moans, his hands shoved in Gabriel’s tight trousers to palm at his ass.

If he didn’t think too hard on the precise context of the situation Jack was sure he could enjoy himself. He snogged Gabriel silly just the way he knew he’d like it, hastily glancing around in the brief moments of not being too occupied with the sensation.

There was a relatively big spot without any uncomfortable looking bumps on the ground and surrounded by jack-o’-lanterns, so Jack grabbed Gabriel’s thighs and hoisted him up. Gabe let out a surprised yelp, and clung to Jack’s back on instinct as he was lowered to the ground. A brief glance around was all he spared before dragging Jack down with him to keep as much of their bodies pressed together.

Their kisses grew more hurried as they groped and struggled with each other clothes, sloppy and without any finesse. They had barely gotten started and already Gabriel was letting out deep little moans that made something in Jack’s gut clench painfully. How had he gone from wanting to show Gabriel something innocent that made him happy to being ready to fuck him in the worst possible place just cause he asked?

The only thing on Jack’s mind was fulfilling any and all of Gabriel’s wishes right now, his dick straining against his jeans already. Gabe ground up into him, his back arching hard as Jack tried to shove his hoodie and shirt up to reveal bare skin.

A brief struggle with their clothes ensued, Gabriel not willing to let Jack do anything but kiss and grind down into him, until finally Gabe managed to kick his shoes and pants off, and Jack slid his own jeans down just enough to serve the purpose.

“Uh- if you want me to- you got any-“ Jack stuttered against Gabriel’s slightly swollen lips, brain refusing to function or let him form words.

Thankfully Gabriel got the gist without needing more, and gestured at his pants briefly.

Leaving Jack to awkwardly fumble with the discarded clothing one handed Gabriel looked up into the sky where the half moon shone from between a few clouds, breathing harshly. He only returned his gaze to Jack when Jack let out a triumphant huff as he found a packet of lube and some condoms.

“Were you planning on this?” he growled out as he started ripping open the lube.

“What? No, thought a boy scout like you would like me being prepared.”

There teasing didn’t quite work with Gabriel already breathless, legs trembling against Jack’s side in anticipation as Jack coated his fingers. Too eager to please while he was already at it Jack leaned over Gabriel’s torso to kiss as his fingers found his entrance and pushed in, gently first, then firmer when it earned him a choked moan.

Jack sucked dark bruises into the skin of Gabriel’s chest, nibbling gently as his fingers pushed in and out, scissoring and curling, as he made sure Gabe was sufficiently relaxed. His dick ached for his touch but he couldn’t stop when Gabe’s hands were squeezing against his shoulders hard, when he was praising Jack with broken groans and slurred words.

He glanced up at Gabriel’s face, watching him gasp and squirm. His eyes were wide, looking like molten gold in the light around them. He’d begged for Jack to get on to the good part from the second Jack’s fingers had pushed inside him, and finally Jack pulled his hand away to grant him that wish.

Rolling on the condom as quickly as he could Jack settled over Gabe’s form, lining up their hips and pushing in, finally, choking back his own groans at the wonderful slick heat that welcomed him and Gabe’s cry of pleasure.

They rutted together with no regard for skill or neat tricks to draw pleasure out from each other, both too lost in the sensations to care. Gabriel’s legs wrapped around Jack’s hips, his hands clawing at the ugly cardigan Jack had refused to take off. With each of his thrusts Gabriel’s back slid over the ground, each time earning Jack a moan, until Jack cradled Gabe’s head in his hands, half to cushion his head, half to touch his soft hair that was just barely long enough to hint at Gabe’s natural curls.

Far too soon Jack felt his release approaching, through he tried to hold back as much as he could. Somehow in the haze of his lust he remembered to take care of Gabe since Gabe’s hands were still clenched in his clothes. Before Jack managed to work his hand between their bodies to get Gabe off, Gabe seized up, his grip tightening as he let out a strangled cry, coming untouched.

Jack whined as he felt Gabe clench around him. His hold on Gabe tightened as his pace grew erratic, orgasm washing over him only moments after Gabe’s. They clung to each other as they rode it out, thrusting against the other until finally Gabe went limp in Jack’s arms and Jack slumped on top of him, exhausted and sated.

He kissed what he could reach of Gabe’s neck tiredly, feeling how Gabe’s hands relaxed and started smoothing out the fabric over his shoulders.

It had been too long since they’d found the time to just fuck like that, loudly and without daily exhaustion preventing them from doing more than gentle groping.

Jack pressed his cheek to Gabe’s chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly returning to a calm pace.. He thought he could fall asleep just like that when Gabe’s hand came up to cradle through his hair, petting him affectionately.

As the cold air started to cool Jack’s sweaty skin and the post orgasmic haze started to clear, taking his previous horniness with it, he finally remembered to have some shame.

The groan he let out made Gabe hum questioningly.

“You ok, Jackie?”

Jack ran a hand over his face, groaning again and glancing at Gabe through his fingers.

“I just fucked you. In my _parents’ corn field_.”

Gabriel had the audacity to laugh at him.

“Yeah, and you helped me cross out so many of my sexual fantasies too.”

Jack threw him a dirty look as he carefully pulled out and sat up on his knees, quickly knotting up the used condom and wrapping it in some tissues he found in his pocket.

“I can’t believe this, I let you talk me into this. I _always_ let you talk me into shit like this!”

“It’s cause you love me,” Gabe said with a cheeky grin as he sat up as well, reaching for his underwear.

Jack threw him a dirty look.

“Yeah, cause I love you,” he said seriously. “Cause I do the dumbest shit for love, don’t I?”

The look Gabe throw him at that could nearly be described as shy, but Jack ignored it in favour of zipping up his jeans and brushing off the dirt from his clothes. Still slightly mortified and annoyed at his horny decisions he helped Gabe to his feet, tugged at his clothes until they looked halfway decent, and took his hand.

“Come on then,” he muttered, not able to look Gabe in the eye anymore. “Lets go and see if my creaky little bed is comfortable to sleep in for two grown ass men.”

He didn’t need to look to know Gabriel was smiling as Jack led him back the way they came, and despite the growing mortification, Jack couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face on their trek home.


End file.
